Crossing the Battle Lines
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: This story was written at the suggestion of Silent Messiah. Unusual pairing. Rating for mild violence and a Tasuki's mouth.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, I'm just borrowing the names and places from there. Please don't sue me I'm poor!  
  
WARNING: This going to be as far as I know a innovative idea (read as I MIGHT be wrong about this statement). Reguardless of   
how this story turns out it's going to be an interesting pairing and hopefully a well liked story. A little background is needed. Amoung   
my friends there's a phrase I sometimes use that goes along the lines of "As rare as a Miaka/Suboshi fic." This is because to my   
knowledge no one has ever seen one or if one exists it likely to be some non-consentual hentai work buried deep in the NC-17 section.   
One evening I said this to my girlfriend (and fellow Author, Silent Messiah) and her response was "So write one." This is is the result.   
  
Crossing the Battle lines  
By   
Lance the Flamesniper  
Suboshi sighed as he sat by a spring only he and his brother knew about. When they were younger they'd come here and relax   
after a hard day of working in the fields. Life had been hard after their parents died. Especilly since shortly there after they discovered their   
powers and their markings, branding them for all to see as Seiryuu Seishi. It was a job that required Fanatical devotion to his priestess, but   
from what he could see she was nothing short of a cold hearted Bitch.   
  
He'd made every attempt to get Yui to actually treat him like a person like she did when his brother died. He'd started to feel something   
for her at that time, but it quickly cooled as she at every point there after treated him like nothing more than a guard dog. An animal strictly for   
protection and attack not for care or affection. He didn't like that one bit and could deal with it, but his desire for revenge on the Suzaku Seishi was   
oh so strong in him as well.   
  
Nakago had hinted that he should do something to avenge Amiboshi and the location of Suzaku Seishi Tamahome's family was made known   
to him. It was clear that Nakago wanted Suboshi to get his hands bloody. With another sigh Suboshi leaned back on the bank of the spring and looked   
to the sky. It was one thing to kill an enemy Seishi in battle, that was to be expected, but he'd seen Tamahome's family. They were Children and an old   
man recovering from illness. He couldn't kill them, there was no honor in that and his soul would then be banished to some distant Hell. No, his revenge   
would come from taking something prized from ALL the Suzaku Seishi. He was going to capture the Priestess Miaka.  
*****  
Miaka sighed her eyes still streaked with tears. Amiboshi had killed himself when the real Chiriko had arrived and saved them. Now Tai Itisukun   
had told her she had to remain pure. That meant no intimacy at all with Tamahome or anyone else. She'd told him in her own somewhat confusing way,   
without really telling him anything. The look of hurt in his eyes added to all the other sorrows of the day and thus her tears. Her fondest wish was that she   
could be away from this mess and get her head straight. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She thought Yui was her friend, she wasn't sure now. She   
thought she loved Tamahome, but now she'd hurt him. She wanted to wail in frustration, but knew that that would bring Tasuki, Hotohori and any other seishi   
around right to her room she didn't want that.   
  
Miaka looked around the room. It had always seemed big enough for her and her bulky backpack full of treats and books for her exams. Not to meantion   
all her clothes. Now the walls seemed to be closing in like one of those weird traps from the video games, the kind were the walls started moving in to squash the  
person in between them flatter than okonomiyaki (Japanese pizza) if the person didn't escape in time. This thought in her head as rediculous as it seemed triggered   
her to panic momentarily. Miaka blinked a few times as the image of the walls closing in faded then sighed.  
  
"I must need some fresh air or something," Miaka said to herself as she headed for the door.  
******  
Suboshi slipped over the wall silently his entire form swathed in dark robes that hid his features very well. They also blended with the sparce shadows hiding   
him completely. 'Perfect' He thought as he slipped silently through the bushes of the garden. He was glad that the night was clear, the moon was full and the shadows   
that survived it's glow were deep. He wasn't worried about Konan Guards as they were likely to be normal men, he was more concerned about running across the Suzaku   
seishi, a more durable breed of warrior just as Seiryuu seishi were.  
  
His only real problem seemed to be with locating the Priestess. The Konnan palace was after all a very large building and he was just as likely to wander into the   
inner Seraglio, or a celestial warrior's room as the Priestess's room. He'd of course seen three of the Suzaku Seishi when they'd came to "save" Lady Yui and Celestial   
warrior Tamahome from Kutou. What he saw of them had him secretly impressed. Tamahome was great fighter while Tasuki as he though he'd heard him called was   
dangerous with that Tessen, then there was the Monk, their magician. He would be a tough opponent as well. He didn't know much about the other Suzaku but he didn't  
want to find out at the moment either.  
  
Just then he came to a clearing and thanked Seiryuu for his good luck. Right before him was Priestess Miaka with her back to him. She was in the clearing   
looking at the pond at it's center reflectively. It was a perfect opportunity.   
  
He'd been keeping his Ki concealed as he'd learned to do around Nakago so he wouldn't be caught when he wandered the palace. It was a life saving practice   
to have since he'd have summoned every Suzaku warrior in the palace to him were it not concealed. With every step he took toward the Priestess he knew that he's have   
to reveal his Ki so the Suzaku warriors would know it was A seiryuu warrior who captured her. She turned when he was right behind her having caught sight of his reflection  
in the pool. Before she had a chance to scream Suboshi had her trapped in the cord of his Ryusensui with a cloth soaked in sleep potion over her mouth and nose.   
  
Miaka's body jerked a few times as she struggled to free herself. Slowly the potion took it's effect and she slipped into unconsciousness. His Ryusensui uncoiled   
as his command as he quickly retied the prone girl with a length of rope he'd brought with him. He carefully lifted the priestess with a grunt.  
  
"Good thing I work out," He told the unconscious girl. "You're heavy!"  
  
Suboshi ran quickly and made it to the top of the wall he came over then stopped concealing his Ki...  
******  
Chichiri had been discussing traveling to Hokkan with Hotohori and Chiriko when a wave a dark Ki suddenly appeared. What worried him the most was who it   
was close to. "Your majesty you must sound alarm now no da!"  
  
"What is wrong Chichiri," The emperor asked.  
  
"Miaka is in danger no da! Her ki is dropping and a seiryuu warrior is in the palace no da!"  
  
The emperor wasted no time in reacting. "Guards! I want this palace searched top to bottom we have an intruder and get the other Suzaku Seishi The priestess   
in danger! Hurry!"  
  
While Hotohori was giving orders Chichiri picked up his hat and disappeared into it.  
*******  
Suboshi smiled as watched as the palace guards began swarming out of buildings and searching for the intrusion. Guards were fine for fighting against, but he   
needed a Seishi to deliver his message. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
A flash of crimson light heralded the monk's arrival. Somehow Suboshi knew it would be the monk. He smiled in mock amusement under his cloaks. "What kept   
you Suzaku scum?"  
  
"Who are you no da?"  
  
"My name is not important for now. I have your priestess and if you do not let me leave she'll fall off this wall and break her neck," Suboshi growled.  
  
Chichiri had no choice but to stand down. He could only watch impotently as Suboshi landed on the ground with Miaka in his arms. He quickly mounted a horse   
and was a good distance away when Tasuki made it to where Chichiri was Standing. Tasuki in his usual mindset wasted no time in acting.  
  
"MIAKA! GRR DAMNED SEIRYUU SLIME I'LL GET YA REKKA SH-"  
  
"Stop no da!"  
  
Tasuki faltered as Chichiri grabbed Tasuki's hand and tessen.  
  
"Chichiri! WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME!!"  
  
"DAAA! It's too dark No da! you might hit Miaka no da!"  
  
Tasuki stopped. Chichiri had a point "We have to track them we can't let them get away!"  
  
"We'll have to wait until moring," Tamahome said sorrowfully. "It's too dark to follow them tonight."  
******  
Suboshi rode like the wind he had to get out of Konan and he had to get out fast. Even though he knew he wasn't going to be persued until the sun rose he   
wasn't taking any chances. All he needed to figure out is where to go. He couldn't go back to the Kouto palace, he'd disobeyed Nakago's orders. That alone was   
enough to make Suboshi cringe inwardly the thought of the punishment was even more terrifying than he wanted to think about.   
  
It was then he remembered something from his childhood. Not long before it had become part of the Kutou empire, the village of his birth had built a prison   
tower to house the bandits and slavers that plagued the small town. It was never used but it was still there. That's perfect! And it's nearby. With his mind made up he   
rode for his home village and the nearby prison tower.  
  
When Morning came Miaka woke up to the smell of sizzling food. It was enough to make her mouth water. She went to sit up in the bed only to be hampered   
by wrist chains. It was then that Miaka remembered the strange man who'd tied her up and shoved a foul smelling rag into her mouth. She'd never seen someone like   
that before but yet he also seemed familiar somehow.   
  
Just then the shrouded man walked into the room with a plate of Breakfast dumplings. It was a large plate of food since he'd heard rumors of the "gluttonous   
priestess of Suzaku." He'd made sure to make enough for him to have some on another plate and not have to risk losing fingers to her ravenous appetite.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
He didn't say a word as he unlocked the shackles. He then walked to the table he'd brought in while she was asleep. There were two chairs at the table and   
that was where the food was set. She walked tentatively to the table and proceeded to eat gluttonously. Much to the amused dismay of her still hidden captor. He ate   
slowly even though Miaka was done eating within minutes.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked again.  
  
The shrouded man tossed away the shroud revealing a sight that shocked Miaka.  
  
"Amiboshi....but....but you're....you.....the..river....!!!"  
  
Suboshi gave her a cold smile as he finished his meal. Slowly he got up from his chair and begins to walk out of the cell.  
  
"Amiboshi wait! Why am I here?" Miaka pleaded.  
  
"You are here because you and your Seishi killed my Aniki!" Suboshi growled his voice sounding nothing like Amiboshi's.  
  
"Y-your brother? But...." Miaka started then paused in shock. "You aren't Amiboshi! Who are you?"  
  
"You're right I'm not Amiboshi. I'm his twin Suboshi. You are here as revenge," With that he forced Miaka back to her bed and shackled her again. "We'll talk   
later. After all you'll be here a looong time."  
  
"W-we didn't kill him he fell into a river..." Miaka began.  
  
Suboshi turned on her, with tears in his eyes. "Enough Lies! The Suzaku Seishi killed him! Now I've taken what they prize most from them. You!"  
  
"They'll come for you Suboshi. I don't want you to be hurt! Let me go, please?" Miaka pleaded meaning every word.   
  
Suboshi turned away not liking the way her green eyes affected him. They made him want to believe her. To trust her. "I have nothing left now. So my life doesn't   
matter."  
  
"Amiboshi was that important to you? What about your parents? Your Mother? Father?" Miaka urged. She didn't know why but she felt an overwhelming need to   
ease his pain.  
  
"My Parents died. Now Aniki's dead too. I will not harm you I'm just going to buy the other Seiryuu seishi some time to do what they must. When your seishi   
come for me I'll be joining my family again..," Suboshi said with a tinge of regret. He leaned over and unchained the prone girl before going off to be away from her.  
*******  
  
The Suzaku Seishi gathered in the palace courtyard. Their faces were grim with the knowledge that Miaka was captured and more than likely in a cell in Kutou   
palace. For all they knew it would be all six Seiryuu Warriors against them.  
  
"We should try looking at the palace first," Tamahome said. "This was more than likely Nakago's idea and he's going to pay for it."  
  
"Chichiri," Hotohori said. "Have you been able to track Miaka's Ki since last night? We would think that would lead us to her quicker than the guess work."  
  
"Daaa," Chichiri said in dismay. "I haven't been able to sense her for a while now."  
  
"Then it's settled! We go to Kutou and fry Nakago's blonde Ass!" Tasuki stated in fang faced glee.  
  
The others nodded and within moments were on their way on foot to Kutou.  
******  
Miaka waited until she was sure that Suboshi was not nearby before she slipped out of her cell. She walked quietly without tripping for once. Soon she was   
outside and started to walk away reluctantly. Why am I so reluctant to leave? He kidnapped me! She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the men surrounding   
her. When she bumped into one she looked up in shock.  
  
"Well lookit this," Their leader said. "This pretty will fetch us a fine price on the market."  
  
"We should sample her 'wares' before we sell her," Another said licking his lips lecherously.  
  
"Not this again," she mumbled. What was it about her that seemed to attract perverted slavers/bandits. This time however she was truely afraid because   
Tamahome wasn't going to come in the nick of time to save her. "HEEEEEEELP!' She shrieked as the bandits closed in.  
*******  
Suboshi had been on the roof of the prison trying to think. The priestess had seem to genuinely wanted to help him and that had softened his heart toward her.   
He'd not noticed when he kidnapped her but she was a VERY beautiful girl. Then he realized it. He was attracted to her. He shook his head as if that would banish the   
idea. But somehow it stayed there. Just then he heard the priestess scream for help.  
  
Suboshi you fool! She tried to escape! He thought as he ran to the clearing the sound came from. He looked at the five guys surrounding the priestess while a   
sixth had torn off her shirt. He didn't waste any time as his weapon of choice uncoiled from his waist. "RYUSENSUI!" he screamed as his weapon attacked.  
  
Miaka could only look on in awe as the weapon beat back the slavers. The slavers fought back injuring Suboshi's shoulder when one got past the spinning   
bladed balls. Suboshi snapped a kick to the big Slaver's midsection then kneed him in the jaw. Whent he dust settled all the Slavers were unconscious but not harmed.   
Suboshi stood panting and holding his bleeding shoulder. "That....was...not...smart," Suboshi said as he collapsed.  
*******  
When Suboshi woke up it had been long after the sun set. He looked around and found himelf back in the prison cell He looked at his arms but found that he   
was not chained down. He also noticed that his shoulder was bandaged. He looked around the rest of the room his eyes falling on Miaka. She was slumped in a corner   
asleep. Suboshi was stunned. She'd tended to his wound with no though of herself. No one had ever done that for him Save his brother. He also noticed that she wasn't   
waeing a shirt.  
  
Suboshi carefully laid the sleeping girl on the bed then went looking for her shirt. He found it on the room's table. It had been torn in such a way that is was   
missing all it's buttons. He took a small spool of thread out of his small backpack as well as some buttons he he's brought with him in case he ever needed them to   
repair his uniform. The rest of the night was spent sewing the buttons on her shirt.  
******  
When the Suzaku Seishi arrived at Kutou palace what they found stunned them. The place was deserted save for normal Palace guards. The Suzaku warriors   
moved quietly, not attracting attention to themselves. They searched the palace thoroughly but came up with nothing.  
  
"Dammit where is she!" Tasuki growled in frustration.  
  
"A more important question would be where are the Seiryuu Seishi?" Nuriko said his hair swaying as his eyes darted around the hall way.  
  
"A good point. Chichiri can you sense them anywhere?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"I can't sense them anywhere No da! And I can't sense Miaka either no da! She's not here."  
  
Tamahome picked up the now chibified monk and proceeded to shake. "What do you MEAN she's not here!?"  
  
"I need AIR no da!" Chichiri screamed.  
  
"I think it would facilitate his ability to vocalize his response if you were to be allowed to let oxygen into his lungs," Chiriko replied.  
  
Tamahome dropped the monk as Hotohori put his hand on the warrior's shoulder. "WE know you're worried about her, so are all of us. But strangling the only   
person who can help us find her doesn't help anyone."  
  
"You're right your majesty it doesn't. I'm sorry Chichiri."  
  
"I understand no da!" Chichiri weezed as his lungs filled with air.  
  
"We should keep looking, maybe we'll find something that'll help us figure out where the Seiryuu Seishi are," Chiriko suggested.  
  
The others nodded and split up to search again.  
******  
Miaka woke up the next morning with a start. She hadn't fallen asleep on the bed. She'd dragged Suboshi there and tended to him as best she could. She   
looked around the cell looking for her captor/savior. He was nowhere to be found but there were signs that he'd been around recently. Miaka absently looked over her   
now repaired school shirt. The new buttons were large blueish-black ones that looked like the one on his uniform and were sown on quite well. Miaka put on her shirt   
quickly and looked around the room her nose finally catching the smell of food. Upon the table she found a plate of rice and fried dumplings in some kind of sauce.  
  
" He must have been up all night fixing my shirt and cooking this food," Miaka said to no one in particular as she tasted the food. She ate slowly wondering if   
Suboshi would join her. When the food was three fourths of the way gone she began to worry that he was off injured somewhere when he should be resting. At the same   
time she wondered why she was so concerned about a man who kidnapped her. Having finished her food, Miaka got up and walked out of the room to look for Suboshi.  
*******  
Suboshi sat on the roof playing one of his brother's flutes. He was nowhere near Amiboshi's talent, but he still played very well. Playing made him forget the   
throbbing pain in his shoulder and the fact that in one day's time he's started to feel something that could become love for a certain "prisoner". It was wrong for them   
both. He was going to die soon and besides that she was Priestess of Suzaku, he a Seiryuu warrior. They were supposed to be enemies.  
  
"You play very well," Her voice said startling him out of his thoughts and his song.  
  
"Th-thank you," Suboshi said in spite of himself.  
  
"You're brother played well too. I one of the last things I said to him is that an evil person could not create beauty," Miaka said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"You are a wise person Miaka. I never thought myself evil but maybe I am," Suboshi said bitterly.   
  
Miaka could tell something was tearing him apart and suddenly she felt a twinge of warmth when she looked at him. "You're not evil Suboshi. If you were   
you'd've let those slavers rape me. You wouldn't be able to play as beautifully as you do. Why if I only knew your real name i'd think I could easily fall in--."  
  
"Don't say that priestess! Don't tell me you COULD love me for I am wretched and it would be wrong," Suboshi said with sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"What if it were too late to stop myself from loving you? And please Suboshi, Call me Miaka. I am not your priestess after all," Miaka said with an uncertain   
smile.   
"If I'm to call you Miaka, then please, call me Shunkaku."  
  
Miaka's smile turned genuine and Made Shunkaku's heart melt. "Now let me look at that shoulder of yours. I wouldn't want my Shun-chan's shoulder to get   
infected."  
********  
"I've found her no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. "She's about a two day walk from here, No da!"  
  
"We are pleased Chichiri," Hotohori said.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess what I F'in found! One of the damned Seiryuu Seishi kept a damn journal! I wonder who the hell this Soi person is...." Tasuki exclaimed.   
  
"What does it say fang boy?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"It says that all but one of the damn surviving Seiryuu's have gone to Damned Hokkan. Some of us should go there and try to stop them Dammit! And QUIT   
F'IN CALLING ME FANG BOY DAMMIT!!"  
  
"Very well We shall take Mitsukake, Tasuki and Chiriko and go to Hokkan," Hotohori intoned.  
  
"The rest of us will go and rescue Miaka," Tamahome said. 'And I'll rid the world of another Seiryuu scum soon.'  
******  
"So why did you kidnap me Shun-chan?" Miaka asked as she carefully removed the bandage.  
  
"It was either that or kill Tamahome's family. I couldn't do that though."  
  
Miaka nodded as she rewrapped his shoulder. Then as if upon a whim she turned his head and kissed him passionately.  
  
Shunkaku blinked in surprise then slowly closed his eyes as he returned the kiss fervently. "Miaka what...?"  
  
Miaka giggled "I love you Shunkaku, I think I was meant too."  
  
"I won't lie to you Miaka, I love you too. From the first time I saw you," With that Shunkaku kissed her again.  
  
The next few days were spent in a blur as Miaka and Suboshi's love for each other grew and bloomed. Unknown to them the Suzaku Seishi were nearby. Then   
one morning the front gate Caved in as Nuriko, Tamahome and Chichiri charged to the rescue.  
******  
Suboshi sat bolt upright from where he'd fallen asleep. He looked to Miaka. His Mi-chan. She'd taken to wearing her hair down more often. She too was   
awakened by that sound.  
  
"Oh no! My Seishi are here!" Miaka cried. Days ago she'd have been happy to have them rescue her. Now she'd found her destiny, or at least part of it. She knew   
however that Suboshi would not let them take her nor could he hope to just talk his way out. If Tamahome was here he'd surely kill Suboshi. She didn't have too long to   
think about that as Suboshi rushed out to the courtyard of the prison.   
  
"SHUNKAKU!" Miaka cried as he ran out. A few second later she was following him toward the impending battle.  
******  
Nuriko, Tamahome and Chiriri stood in the courtyard looking around. They didn't know who had their priestess and it didn't matter they would save her or die   
trying. They didn't have long to wait as the Seiryuu warrior appeared. The three looked on in shock at the man who looked like...  
  
"AMIBOSHI!?" All three exclaimed in shock.  
  
Suboshi favored them with a cold smile "Leave this place Suzaku Seishi. I have no quarrel with you."  
  
"Like hell you don't," Tamahome growled as his seishi symbol glowed. "What have you done with Miaka?!"  
  
"She is fine Suzaku Warriors. I do now want to hurt her and do now want to fight you."  
  
"Then return her to us no da," Chiriri said as the tension thickened.  
  
"I will not give Miaka to you," Suboshi said.   
  
"Then you leave us no choice," Nuriko said darkly. "We'll have to fight you Amiboshi."  
  
"Very well," Suboshi said as his weapon uncoiled. "But you face Suboshi! Not Amiboshi."  
  
Miaka made it to the courtyard in time to see Chichiri charging up for one of his Ki attacks while Nuriko and Tamahome began to circle Suboshi. Suboshi no   
longer had that look of bitter saddness to him. Belatedly she realized that because of her he wanted to live.  
  
"I want you to know I take no joy in this," Suboshi began. "I do what I must...FOR THE SAKE OF MY BELOVED! RYUSENSUI!!!"  
  
The battle was on as the spinning bladed balls pushed by is Telekinesis kept Nuriko and Tamahome at bay while Suboshi dodged the Ki attacks Chichiri sent   
at him. All of them noticed that he was trying to stop them without hurting them but none of the Seishi cared. Nor did any of them save Chichiri see Miaka at the edge   
of the battle making her way toward Suboshi. Tamahome spotted Miaka suddenly and grabbed her getting Suboshi's attention fully.   
  
"Hands off Ogre boy!" He snarled as Miaka struggled to get free.  
  
"Relax Miaka you're safe now," Tamahome said as Suboshi's Ryusensui gave chase to him. "Nuriko NOW!"   
  
Nuriko charged the Seiryuu warrior intent to turn him into a wall angel. Suboshi saw the out of this corner of his eye and realised that despite his love for Miaka,   
rare and wonderful as it was, he was going to die. As if off on a distant shore he heard Miaka's voice as she struggled to free herself.  
  
"SHUN-CHAN!!" Miaka cried out struggling. "Let go of me Tamahome NOW!"  
  
Tamahome stood in shock at hearing the affectionate name she used. His arms loosened in shock enough for Miaka to get loose and block Suboshi from Nuriko.   
Nuriko skidded to a halt at the sudden appearance of his priestess.  
  
"M-Miaka!?" He said in shock.  
  
"Stand aside Miaka. He's not worth protecting!" Tamahome said warningly.  
  
Miaka glared at Tamahome and Nuriko. "You will leave Shun-chan alone now!"  
  
"B-but he kidnapped..." Tamahome began.  
  
"Yes he did kidnap me but only because he didn't want to kill YOUR family Tamahome!"  
  
"Still he's a Seiryuu warrior..." Nuriko growled.  
  
"HE's also the one I love," Miaka countered.  
  
If the Suzaku Seishi weren't shocked before that put them over the edge.  
  
"Daaaaa....." Chichiri said.  
  
"Miaka what about us?" Tamahome said.  
  
"He's WHAT?!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me. Shunkaku is the man I love," Miaka said defiantly.  
  
"And I love Miaka," Suboshi answered as his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Tamahome looked on in disbelief. "B-but what about us?" He repeated.  
  
"I already told you that. I thought you understood," Miaka said.  
*********  
When the five people returned to Konan there was a lot of explaining to be done. The others had made it to Hokkan and beaten back the Seiryuu seishi. Miaka   
kept the others quiet about her surprise. It wasn't that she was embarassed. It was just she felt that it would be easier when they were together.  
  
"We are wondering what this surprise of yours is," Hothori said.  
  
"Yeah! What's this f'in big surprise of yours," growled Tasuki.  
  
"I don't care for surprises," Mitsukake said in his usual monotone.  
  
"I'm not certain that we'll like this surprise," Chiriko responded.  
  
"That's why I want to be here with you when you see this," Miaka said with a shy smile.  
  
The four Seishi rounded a corner just behind Maika and froze. Standing before them was...  
  
"A...A.... GHOST!?" Tasuki shrieked as he dove behind Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori to his credit had sword in hand in a blink of an eye. "What is this!?"  
  
Chiriko stepped forward and looked over the silent warrior as Miaka stood beside him. "He's not a ghost Tasuki but he's also not Amiboshi."  
  
"That is correct My name is Suboshi. Amiboshi was my brother."  
  
"You're the Damned F'in Seiryuu scum that kidnapped Miaka are you ya bastard?!" Tasuki roared as he drew his Tessen.  
  
"He did more than Kidnap me, he stole my heart."  
  
"HE WHAT?!" All four exclaimed looks of shock eteched across their faces.  
  
"It was only fair," Defended Suboshi. "I had to steal her heart after she stole mine."  
  
"He's decided to help us stop Nakago," Miaka chimed in.  
  
After much grumbling and several hours of 'how can we trust a seiryuu seishis', it was agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt. Two days later Miaka and the   
others, including Suboshi returned to Hokkan to retrieve the Shinzaho.  
*********  
One month after the Summoning.  
  
Miaka smiled. She'd sent Yui home and sealed Seiryuu away, her third wish was to stay in the book with her Shun-chan. By some unexplainable miracle not one   
of her Seishi had died.   
  
Hotohori had gotten married while the others were in Hokkan to Hoki, they were expecting a child in a few months.   
  
The Boshi Brothers were reunited and seemed to like peace more than anything else. Shunkaku disagreed though when asked, saying he liked Miaka more than   
peace. His Brother would usually just smile and shake his head in amusement when that was brought up.  
  
Tamahome had gone back to his family and was reportedly seeing an attractive, yet miserly woman in his village.  
  
Nuriko decided to be a man from now on and went back to his brother,he was working to get him to grow a backbone.   
  
Tasuki and Chichiri wandered off together; They'd become great friends and had planned to wander the country side looking for adventure and slavers to beat.   
  
Chiriko stayed at the palace, becoming the youngest advisor in the emperor's court....ever.   
  
Mitsukake also stayed at the palace as the head doctor in the palace. Much to his dismay he tended to see Miaka more times in a week than he would have liked.  
  
Miaka finished brushing her hair and looked over her ceremonial gown. Suboshi would tell her she looked better in blue. Just like he had when they were in Hokkan.  
She hadn't told anyone until a week ago about Shunkaku proposing to her. Now here it was her wedding day. She smiled at the irony of marrying her kidnapper but all in   
all she was happy. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room.   
  
A hour later, Miaka Yuuki became the wife of Shunkaku Bu in the most beautiful ceremony since the Emperor's.  
  
The end 


End file.
